She Wouldn't Sell Me Out
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: Tag to my 'Interesting Times' story. Neal and Mozzie return to one of their hideouts. Mozzie tries to convince Neal that Kate is going to ditch him and is just using him. No slash. Spoilers season 2.


**Spoilers for: Season 2. This story was mentioned in my 'Interesting Times' story and I thought I could go ahead a write it. One or two words thrown around but nothing you wouldn't hear on the show.**

**Parts of this sounds slashy but it's not! When I was writing this there was no intention of slash so please try not to take it that way.**

"I told you this girl was trouble!" Mozzie all but shouted.

"Sh!" Neal shushed him angrily. He led the shorter man to a back bookcase and pulled, '_The Hobbit'_ by J.R.R. Tolkein from the shelf. The shelf acted as a door and pulled open, revealing a hallway.

"But _no_! Neal _has_ to have _this _girl." Mozzie continued in a quieter voice as he followed Caffrey into the hallway. Neal flicked a lightswitch and the bookshelf replaced itself, leaving the two men in complete darkness.

Neal ignored him, instead choosing to fumble against the wall for the second lightswitch he knew was there. When he found it he flipped it, watching as the short hallway was lit up by a small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. "Come on, we need to hurry before someone notices the light." Neal whispered, motioning towards a door at the end of the hall. He let Mozzie go through first before Neal hit yet another lightswitch, causing the light to go out.

When Neal entered the next room with his friend, he gave a sigh of relief.

"I don't like this, Neal. Not one bit." Mozzie sighed, running a hand over his bald head.

Caffrey shot him an irritated look, "I'm not a big fan of the FBI either, Mozz."

"That Burkett-"

"Burke-"

"-guy, I heard his name thrown around a couple times."

Neal nodded, "I know, I know. He's probably the guy following us-"

"You mean, following _you_." the short con pointed out, "I'm not in the system. Never have been, never will." He raised an eyebrow, "Which just proves that having some girlfriend is dangerous!"

"Not now, Mozzie." Neal sighed in exasperation and annoyance. He looked around the room, doing a quick check to make sure nothing had been disturbed. Three copies of the same painting were sitting in a corner against a cement wall, still drying. Two empty mugs were positioned on a large card table at two corners, but up close there were two little markers that would tell the con-men if the mugs had been moved. Thirteen newspapers were gathering dust in an old rocking chair. Just like they'd left the place.

"Ya know, I wonder how they found us-"

"Mozz! Not now!" Neal cut him off quickly, his temper flaring. "Kate wouldn't sell me out she lo-"

"Loves you? Hate to break it to you, Neal, but everyone has their price! After Adler turned on his company you and Kate, as well as everyone else he ripped off, were left with nothing! Nada. Zero! Zilch! She's broke-"

"Which is why we can help her." Neal responded, "We can show her the ropes-"

"Only for her to turn around and stab you in the back, brother. Girls like her, they just like the money. Sure, they'll deal with the pretty faces for a while but she doesn't love you Neal!"

The brown haired man stormed across the room and slammed his hands down on the unsturdy card table. "Then why didn't she go to Chicago with that other guy?"

Mozzie crossed his arms, "Easy. She saw an opprotunity, Caffrey. You were getting close to Adler, higher up on the food chain. That girl is just using you."

"Damn it, Mozzie!" Neal felt like punching the wall, despite the fact it was cement. He didn't get mad often, but when he did... His mother had always told him he was like her in that way. A long fuse but every fuse did have a stick of dynamite attached at the end. "She isn't. Using. Me." he grounded out.

A sad look crossed Mozzie's face, but Neal didn't notice it. "Then why is she heading to Chicago?"

Neal spun around to face the con-man, "What are you talking about?"

"I...had someone check a few things for me. Kate booked a plane to Chicago. Leaves in two weeks. That's enough time for her to pick up a few tricks from you and then ditch you."

He felt devastated. Surely Kate wouldn't really leave him, would she? They'd talked about living together since Adler had taken everyone's money, sharing an apartment would be easier than living on their own. No, there had to be a reasonable explanation Kate was going to Chicago.

Mozzie sighed, "Every con-man gets his heart broken once, Neal. It seems your's has come."

Neal shook his head, "No, no way." he mumbled, eyes darting around the room. "You're lying!"

To be honest, Mozzie looked completely confused. "Lying? Neal I haven't lied to you since we began to take Adler out. Well, okay, there was that time I told you I'd order Chinese but I got Italian instead but even you agreed it was a good choice."

Neal reached under the table where a lockbox sat. He opened it up using a key from his pocket and pulled out several items.

"What are you doing?" Mozzie questioned, not liking the look on Neal's face.

"There's got to be a reason she's going to Chicago." Neal replied. He checked through the items as if he were going through a mental checklist in his head before tossing everything back into the lockbox. Neal locked it and stuffed the key into his pocket again. "Maybe someone found out about the forgery we sold last week. She was the one who made the deal, I did the painting but still. Maybe they think-"

"No one's put a price out on her head, I would've heard."

"Well something's obviously happened, Mozz!"

"Neal-"

"No. Just...no." He shook his head again, picking up the lockbox. He walked over to a door that stood opposite the entrance of the room that had begun through the bookcase, "I'm going with her."

"You're wasting your time, man!" Mozzie shouted, "You've got talent, your skills are like a needle in a haystack! Don't waste them on some girl-"

"Bye, Mozzie." Neal walked out the door into bright sunlight, into an old alley. The only thing in sight besides the sun and the alley walls was a stray cat.

The bald man shook his head sadly, "I hope you're right, Caffrey. I hope she isn't playing you."

**Okay, so I mentioned this in 'Interesting Times'. Originally it was just supposed to be mentioned and have no real meaning but I got to thinking...there's no way Mozzie and Neal never fought, especially about Kate. I know they argued a little in that flashback episode but this was taking it a step further.**

**To be honest, I've got no idea **_**where**_** these two are. Maybe this is another one of Mozzie's hideouts? I'm sure Neal has a few, too.**

**I don't really know what happens after this. I'll write a sequel later, maybe. Was Kate planning on ditching Neal? How do Mozzie and Neal re-unite?**


End file.
